When The Winter Turns to Spring
by TheMGMouse
Summary: "It's so beautiful when the winter turns to spring isn't it Hatori?" Kana asked. Hatori and Kana and Kana's love story.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**: "It's so beautiful when the winter turns to spring isn't it Hatori?" Kana asked. Hatori and Kana and Kana's love story.

**Beginning - Author's Note: **I love Kana and Hatori's relationship with one another and I want to see more of it- specifically the sad part so warning here for injury, blaming, and Akito being a jerk (possible verbal abuse).

Reviews, likes, and follows _are always **welcomed and appreciated**\- _PM is always open too (if you want a response).

Enjoy! ~

-TheMGMouse

(Ps - Check out my profile for news / updates on this story and others.)

* * *

"When the winter turns to spring... and the flowers bloom renewed again-" Kana was singing when Hatori woke up. It's been several days since the accident and his eye was bandaged but getting better slowly. He was laying on the bed while Kana sat beside him, he could tell she hadn't slept all nights, she was trying to be strong for Hatori.

Apparently he'd been stirring in his sleep and she didn't want him to wake up or roll over on his eye. Hatori bit his lip to prevent him from mentioning the former was a completely normal thing to do and he really didn't mind if he did wake up- as he'd probably go try to read a book or something to get back to sleep. However, upon hearing the latter it was understandable, still, Kana deserved sleep as well. She began falling asleep while working in his office and that was not good for either of them...

Hatori blinked he didn't know how long he'd been asleep for but it was still dark outside judging darkness that replaced the light that had been streaming through in the window when he had fallen asleep it was most likely midnight.

"Hatori.." Kana said, gently touching his chin. Her eyes filling with more tears as her fingers lightly touched the Banda that covered his eye. Hatori wished that Akito had backstabbed him or something because now whenever Kana looked at his face - she was reminded of everything Akito said. All the harsh words. . . ' _Not needed ... your fault'. _A tear fell from Hatori's eyes as he recalled all the words that Akito.

And seeing the tears made Kana fling back her hand, "I'm sorry. It hurts doesn't it?" She asked a bit flustered.

"I-it really doesn't hurt. I feel fine." Hatori reassured, lifting up his hand to touch Kana's face, "It's alright- please, don't cry."

Kana sniffled and looked at him with a watery smile-, "I- I'm sorry..." she said, softly.

Hatori sighed, "Why don't you get some sleep?" He said offering her a blanket.

"I- I couldn't... " Kana yawned, and hesitantly gave in, "I... I guess I could ... only for a little bit though."

She wiped her eyes and curled up in the chair and soon fell asleep with Hatori following after her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hatori woke up - Kana was gone and in her place and the blanket was folded gently on the nightstand table, it was dark in the room and the fact his eye was covered didn't help. Hatori grumbled a bit as he fumbled to turn on the light, he sat up - that was much better, slowly he got up out of bed and walked a few steps, seeing there was no one in the room he sighed. He listened to the rain - it was somewhat peaceful and gloomy at the same time, it seemed to be their new normal. Hatori scoffed bitterly, before closing his eyes and feeling a tear slide now his face thinking of all the things that had happened, he'd only wanted to ask permission… why did it have to come to this? Did every thing have to go this wa- he blinked and shook his head and wiped his good eye. It wouldn't be good to cry - he sighed and picked up the blanket and began walking around the house. Looking into all the rooms, waiting for Kana to appear, he sighed, not in the bathroom, in the spare bedroom, the office, or kitchen. He sighed and moved on, suddenly he stopped as he passed the office and saw her, staring out the window…

"Maybe he'd be better off, without me…." He heard softly - /time goes back /

He was about to say something when he noticed he was seeing things in a new light, Kana turned to him and gasped and then….

"Mmm… Hatori!" Kana whined, hugging him from behind him while he was doing his work, they'd been working in the office for four hours straight - "Why can' you drop that for a bit and come out with me? The rain is absolutely beautiful isn't it."

"There's no reason to get wet especially if we were going to the New Years festival later.."

"True… but, hey! I know, we sit on the porch and just watch the rain from there, we'll be fine that way nothin to worry about that way, just sitting you and me….It'd be so nice."

"H-hatori I'm sorry." Kana was sobbing into his shirt, "I- " the rest of Kana's words were muffled by his shirt.

Hatori blinked, realizing he'd spaced out - for possibly one of the first times in his life. Thinking of better times nonetheless, he felt a bit guilty seeing the good and past events with what they were going with, but if there was one thing that Kana had thought him was to have a bit hope every now and then.

"Hey… you want to go sit on the porch?" He wshipered, petting her hair, we can listen to the rain… and not get wet that way?"


End file.
